Nobody To Love
by Mister Flourish and Miss Blotts
Summary: RoxasXAxel. Axel and Roxas begin their adventure in the organization, the webs of deciet and the ultimate betrayals. Spoilers in the future, none just yet.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody To Love 

**Chapter 1:**

**Exit Stage Left…**

You know the drill. I own none of this, people who are way brighter and cooler own this stuff…. Okay folks?

I woke up with him lying beside me. We both had on identical black robes and had seemingly been asleep for a while. I then noticed that I was completely shrouded in black, gloves and all. 'Whoever I am, I really don't have good taste in fashion.' I thought, not remembering a thing of my past. Something I would later find out I never really had. But that is another story. This is mine, got it memorized?

I then noticed we both held strange weapons, mine looked like two circular saw blades. His resembled keys, yet they reserved a blade like shape. Rising to my feet I straightened out my cloak… or whatever the hell it was and looked down at the slumbering teen beside me. I wondered if he remembered anything or if he had ended up like me.

Before I had time to look around or even examine my weapons any further he began to stir. I guess I was to eager saying "good your up" because after I said that, he got hostile. He swung his key things at me wildly and I met him for battle. This was odd. I had no memory of anything before waking up and yet it seemed as though I was fighting with the intensity of a man who had won wars by himself.

As the merciless clanging of blades rang through the hall where we were another noise soon came with them. A strange dripping noise, louder than anything else I had ever heard. I would grow to absolutely hate that noise.

We were held in a struggle, each blade blocking the other from doing any sudden movements. Each of us saw them out of the corner of our eyes. Fleshy bug like blobs of black about three feet tall were pouring into the hall where we had so foolishly ignored portals had appeared.

"What is your name?" The young man in front of me asked. He had a slight grimace on his face. "I think mine is… Roxas. Yeah, that's it. Roxas. What is yours?"

"The name is Axel, got it memorized?" I asked without thinking about what I was saying. It seemed I did remember one thing at least.

"Okay Axel." He said this with a grin, "what do you say we take this fight to them instead to one another." His voice was confident and I knew by his age he barely knew the definition of betrayal. I nodded quickly and subtly.

This battle was more difficult then the last. The creatures went down easy enough but when you killed one, two popped up. I didn't care, and neither did my new found comrade. We would fight until the creatures swallowed us whole. Now that I think about it we were very lucky that it didn't.

They finally fought us back into a corner. We had no where to go but up. However if we got up, we had to have a plan to exterminate the bugs before we came back down. "Throw your blades so they stick out of the ground. If I can fire a beam of light at both of them at once, and you use one hell of a fire attack we may close the portals and destroy the beings in one swift strike." Roxas seemed far to wise to be as young as he looked. And boy did he look young.

So I threw my blades into the ground, just as he had instructed. I then forced my arms out into the thin air. Soon two wheels of flames had surrounded my arms. And I shot them down into a swift pool of flame. Roxas had built up an intolerably bright light that he fired into the two of my blades. They bounced in every which direction, eradicating the creatures and destroying the portals from which they came. As we gently floated to the ground we realized we had done what we needed to do.

We both came down panting, I barely had any energy left. He was almost the same. "Well you have quite a brain for the fighting don't you?" I asked the young man. Who had wrestled my blades from the ground and was walking towards me, four weapons in hand.

"You are quite skilled yourself. I just want to know where we are." His voice trailed off. I could see by the distant look in his eyes that he was just not the talkative type. He had a face that was young, but the expression that he wore was far to sad to fit what should have been a youthful appearance.

"I just want to know who I am." I said, looking around sadly. The place where we had woken up in was a blue and green swirling cloud yet it was like we were on a vessel of glass that mystically floated above nothingness.

"You mean, you don't remember anything else either?" He asked me. His eyes were wide and I knew I had found our common ground. We had no memories. None whatsoever.

"I don't remember anything before I woke up with you beside me." I said, a sly grin on my lips. I patted him on the shoulder. "I have a feeling that we are going to be one inseparable duo kid."

"Well I hope so. I am going to need someone to be allied with in case more of those things show up. He smiled and put a hand on mine. For the first time I saw him he was full on grinning. It was an odd experience for him, I could tell.

"Work on the smile kid." I said, with a chuckle. "And lets look for a way outta hear." I said removing my hand and walking towards the light end of the vessel. This was a bad idea or so it would seem.

Suddenly from the darker side of the room hundreds of the bugs were flying out, it would never stop. It seemed like it could never stop. Roxas ran back to me and looked at me as though it were my fault. I said nothing and drew my blades.

This time, the fight was useless. We were tired from the last time and it showed. Just as we were about to get it, even more ugly creatures of white leapt onto their backs. The creatures were actually killing each other. The white far overpowered the dark ones and it seemed that they had even shut the portal from which the dark ones came.

Roxas and I were prepared to fight against the white ones just before they vanished. Only three men and black stood before us now.

Vexen.

Marluxia.

Larxene.

Organization 13 had found us out. If only I had exited stage left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Destruction Hearts**

**Chapter 2: **

**The Thirteenth Organization**

I had heard their names before. I really did not know what to make of them, they were dressed like us, and they seemed to know me. At least they better have known me, otherwise I would have had some more issues to deal with. We followed them into a strange blinding light, and it seemed moments later were in a mysterious city.

The city was strange because there was no real noise there. People should have been bustling about people should have been somewhere. As far as the eye could see there were just well lit sky scrapers. We followed the other three carefully. The blonde girl… Larxene I believed, was making eyes at Roxas and as far as I could tell he did not like it one bit. For some reason I did not like it either.

I felt a strange need to be near the boy, and an odd sense of safety when we were side by side. He had been so lost in his curiosity in the boy and his feelings toward him that he did not notice that they had finally reached a point of destination. They entered a large white castle, and followed their leaders towards a great hall where there were thirteen tall chairs, nine men sat upon them, each looking as bored as the next. Except for their leader who looked exceptionally handsome in a regal sort of manner. They all seemed to wake up at the entrance of us though.

"Axel!" The leader shouted and I instinctively bowed. He had a twisted grin, something that made you feel dissatisfied at the very look of it. "It looks like when you disobeyed it worked out in your favor. For once. The heartless, those creatures that attacked your young friend." He made a sweeping hand motion to indicate Roxas, as if I was a fool.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." I said. I was degraded. No wonder I hated this guy. I didn't think I knew him very well, but I knew we had butted heads before.

"Hah. You look so pitiful Axel! Groveling before us like a weak fool." Larxene was smirking at me from above. I would take humiliation from the leader, but not from a subordinate.

In one sweeping movement I jammed my blades into her gut, they were set ablaze so that no blood fell to the ground. She screamed in agony and I made the blades disappear. There were two very large wounds where they had been.

"Leraxene." The leader spoke coldly. "How can you make fun of Axel when he has brought us this, our thirteenth member." Again he motioned to Roxas, the whole room erupted in a noisy chatter. The leader raised his hand and everyone immediately stopped talking.

"My name is Xemnas, and we are the Thirteenth Organization." The room had a stillness, Larxene was still in a ball sobbing quietly into her robes. Roxas looked unimpressed by what was going on. "I have great plans for you my child. Wonderful and interesting things for you to do. You see you are the key to our grand plan."

This is when Roxas broke the silence that he had so well kept. "What exactly is this 'plan'?" His voice was cold and fairly annoyed. "Am I to benefit from this 'plan' or are you and your eleven followers just going to benefit." This time anger was in his voice. Suddenly his two blades appeared in his hands. He jumped up to the area where the regal looking man sat. The blades were held to the mans neck and everyone except me and Larxene who was still sobbing.

"I am sorry I did not tell you this sooner. I see you have Axels temper, Roxas." He said, his voice as calm and dead as Roxas's had been. "You see we are all what the normal world calls 'nobodies.' Nobodies my dear boy are souls so strong they had to manifest into solid bodies when an abnormal enemy claims the body and heart. In this case this abnormality is a creature called a heartless. However it takes a very powerful heart to wield the weapons you wield." He looked at the blades, now quivering in Roxas's hands.

"Where you come in with your weapons is simple. You kill the endless amounts of heartless who come for your blades. This will be easy, and if difficult Axel will help you. When the hearts are freed they will form a pure kingdom. Based off of the emotions of the heart. We will become whole again, we will be humans finally." I should have been offended by the fact that he had appointed me to a job he thought I had no desire to do. I did not mind though.

Roxas climbed down and stood beside me. "I will accept this task." His voice had an odd confidence to it. I thought it was a façade.

"Good, now off to bed. Go up a couple of flights of stairs and you will find your rooms." Xemnas waved his arm towards a flight of stairs that seemed to strangely appear out of nowhere. "Meeting adjourned."

We walked silently to our rooms, and when Roxas got to his, he stopped. "Axel. Please, stay with me tonight." His voice was shaky.

"Sure." My voice was oddly excited. He smiled and opened his door. The room was spacious. He shut the door and locked it. I began rummaging about for pajamas. There was only a pair for him. I decided it was best to sleep in my robes.

Then I heard some sobbing. It was Roxas. He was crying softly. I heard him whimper and I could not bear it. He did not deserve to cry. He was the only one in that room that was innocent. It sounded like he had just been created. This task was to much for him.

I walked up to him and sat beside him on the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head. His face was wet with tears. He was sobbing hard now, and even sniffling a bit.

"I am so scared Axel!" His voice was cracking at an alarming rate. He was shaking and sobbing so hard that I did the only thing that I could think of. I held him. I held him for almost an hour before he finally moved to his bed. I helped him there and began to get ready for a night on the floor. "Please Axel. Don't leave now. Hold me until I fall asleep, stay with me in bed tonight."

I obliged. It was nice, warm. I held him comfortably in my arms. He kissed me on the cheek, snuggled up to me and was out cold in minutes. I however was not so lucky. What was his reasoning for kissing me on the cheek? Why was I so attracted to him? Was this really attraction? Could a heartless being have emotion? I finally fell asleep, after pondering these questions well after midnight.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update folks. Things are busy even in summer. I will try and update quicker next time. Promise

3

Mr. Flourish


End file.
